Crossing the Void
by Dirge of Silence
Summary: The Colonial fleet is been watched and it is not the Cylons


Star Trek, The Old Man's War and the Battlestar Galactica: 2003 Franchises each belong to their respective creators; I am not in any way, shape nor form profiting from this use of their franchises.

The Brain-Pals and Genetic Enhancements from Old Man's War are being used in this as I can. Brain-Pals are neural implants that are basically mini computers that have a limited AI, they allow instant communication to take place between users, they translate other languages etc.

Okay now that the Disclaimers are over i don't really know that much about Star Trek or Battlestar Galactica: 2003 only what I have seen on the couple of episodes, but it is an alternative dimension so bear with me.

"Affirmative" Normal Speech

"_Affirmative" _Brain-Pal Messages/Artificial Intelligence Speech

"**Affirmative**" Communications

/**Unknown Star System**/

Four ships suddenly drop out of warp outside of a star system that is a few light years outside the controlled space of the Solarian Imperium. The ships have been ordered to investigate a serious of special anomalies that have been detected over the past couple of weeks. The taskforce composes of the Sovereign class ship, the Amaterasu, commanded by Captain Reyes Dark, Intrepid class ships, the Dragon, commanded by Captain Caleb Luna and the Leviathan, commanded by Captain Alexander Drach and finally the Nova-class ship, the Solstice, commanded by Captain Deacon Romanus.

/**The Amaterasu**/

A handsome white-haired man is sitting in the ready room aboard the ship when he gets a flash over his Brain-Pal. "_Captain, we have arrived at the outer edge of the system_", this is what he sees as he gets up to walk to the command deck of the Amaterasu.

As he enters the deck he tells the chief communications officer to "Flash the other ships, tell the Dragon and the Leviathan that they are to hold position here, while the Solstice is to head into the inner part of the System".

"Aye Sir", replies the communications officer.

The Solstice then re-enters warp as it heads into the inner part of the system.

"Captain, an 'eyes only' message has just come in for you", says the first officer.

"Thank you Josh, flash it to my Pal" replies Captain Dark. The message is flashed to Reyes Brain-Pal and he decides to read it in his ready room. He sits at his desk and opens it

"_Open 'Eyes Open' Message please, Ammy_", says Reyes.

"_Yeah Yeah, I'm getting there, here we go, it's open_", replies a cool, husky voice.

"_Captain Reyes Dark, ID#6873, Vocal Recognition please_", asks a mechanical voice.

"Fireflies dance in the heat of

Hound dogs bay at the moon

My ship leaves in the Midnight

Can't say I'll be back too soon", replies Reyes.

"Dark, the intelligence probe that we had deployed before your arrival has been destroyed, now we don't know whether it was an accident like it was hit by some debris or if it was intentional, all we know is that the probe had picked up a large number of the special anomalies before it was destroyed. That is all the information that we have right now, your orders are to go in cloaked and if it is hostile, kill it. That is all", reports a deep voice.

"Ammy flash the other ships tell them to cloak up and move in as soon as the Solstice flashes us", says Reyes as he exits the ready room.

"Yeah okay", replies the cool, husky voice again.

/**The Dragon**/

"Sir we have orders from the Amaterasu to cloak up and move out as soon as the Solstice flashes us", reports the communications officer.

"Right", replies Captain Luna.

/**The Leviathan**/

"Sir we have orders from the Amaterasu to cloak up and move out as soon as the Solstice flashes us", reports the communications officer.

"Right", replies Captain Drach.

/**The Solstice**/

The Solstice exits warp as it nears the planetary bodies of the system; it then comes to an full-stop and starts a scan of the surrounding region.

/Thirty Minutes Later/

"What are the readings of those scans?" asks Captain Romanus as he enters command deck. He sees that everyone is looking out the viewing screen.

"Never-mind, will somebody flash the Amaterasu and tell them that we have a fleet in here" orders Romanus as he stares out at the unknown fleet.

/**Colonial Fleet**/

The fleet has been on the run from the Cylons for three years, they are running low on supplies and the fear is starting to make a few of the civilians believe that Earth is not real. Some good luck has come out of this though the Battlestar Galactica is not the only warship in the fleet; it was also joined by the Pegasus soon after the blitz.

/**Battlestar Galactica**/

Commander William 'Husker' Adama is gazing around the control bridge as the he listens to Colonel Tigh inform him that the President wishes to see him.

"Thank you Tigh, have a shuttle bring her over right away", replies Adama as he heads to his quarters to meet with the President.

/**Imperium Task force**/

The rest of the task force suddenly appear out of warp as they meet up with the Solstice. A drone is released from the Solstice to sneak up in between the different ships of the fleet so it can work out its languages and what the fleet is doing in the system if possible.

/**The Amaterasu**/

The crew has gone into standby mode as action could spring up at any time. Reyes is in his quarters talking to a beautiful Eurasian woman with wolf-like ears and seven-wolf-like tails. The woman is appearing out of a holo-graphic projector so it is obvious that she is an AI.

"What do you reckon they are? A war fleet?" says Reyes as he speculates with the AI.

"_If they are, they have the wrong configuration for one, I mean by the looks of it there is only two actual warships and the rest of them are just a random assortment of ships. But... hang on I'm getting a flash from the drone the Solstice launched. The language they are speaking, it's a variant of ancient Greek. Alright now we have some dirt, according to what they are saying they are on the run from a something called the Cylons, not sure if these Cylons are the aggressors or not. I'll download a program that we translate their speech ship-wide and inform the other ships to do the same_", she replies.

"Thanks Ammy, inform me when you have some more info", Reyes then goes to lie down and rest.

"Yeah Yeah, go to sleep", she shoots back as she flicks out of view.

Ok then first chapter done, review me with what you think but only with constructive criticism

Flames are not welcome.

Information

Solarian Imperium – Instead of becoming the Federation the history of this dimension went much in the same direction as the Terran Empire. They are Expansionistic and Militaristic, however they only go to war with the races that do not agree to become part of the Imperium.

Brain-Pal – A neural implant that allows the user to send messages etc to other users via telepathy.

AI – The AI of the Imperium is made by mapping the neural pathways of the brain of one person via the Brain-Pal and cloning it electronically. The AI then has the same personality as the person who volunteered to create them.

Genetic Enhancements – All members of the Human race have been enhanced so that they have strength, speed, durability, reflexes, stamina, senses and healing that far exceeds that of a regular human. They also have eyes that resemble the eyes of a cat, thus allowing them to have superior night vision.


End file.
